


Power Struggle

by boywonder



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn, Rob," he breathed, for the third time, "this is HOT."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

Tim finally opened the door to his room. He'd oiled the hinges earlier to make sure they wouldn't make any noises. They weren't _that_ loud to begin with, but better safe than sorry.

It was almost two in the morning. He'd been listening for more than an hour, waiting for all the shuffling sounds from nearby rooms to stop. Finally, even the noises from Bart's room had quieted, indicating that he had _finally_ fallen asleep. That was the only way he'd be  
still, and even then it wasn't a guarantee. But Bart wasn't the one Tim was focused on. Not right now.

He turned on the starlight lenses in his mask, just long enough so that he could see the hallway clearly. He wanted a good long look at the dark hallway, committing it to memory, before turning off the lenses. After how clear everything was with them on, he knew that he'd be as good as blind once he let them turn off again.

After he was convinced that there was no one coming - no older Titan to scold him for being up too late, and no younger Titan to bother him with questions he didn't need right now - he shut the lenses off again. The darkness was like a blanket around him. Sure, he couldn't see anything, but..._no one else could see anything, either_.

Tim walked the short distance between his room and Kon's. He knew there were two places in the floor that creaked, but they were easy to avoid, even in the inky darkness. It took less than a minute to reach his best friend's door.

He opened it and stepped inside. The hinges on Kon's door were _not_ oiled to be silent, and made a louder noise than Tim would have liked. He made a face and let the door close, making sure to latch it quietly.

Kon was awake. Tim had known he was, or he wouldn't be here.

Kon turned away from the window, letting the blinds fall together again, rather noisily, when the door opened and raised an eyebrow at Tim.

"Something wrong, Rob?" he asked.

Tim shook his head.

Kon stared at him, confused. There was something...off...about him, though Kon couldn't put his finger on what it was. The cape was wrapped all the way around him, and he would have blended in with the darkness of the room if the moon hadn't been slipping in through the cracks in the blinds.

Tim didn't say anything. He just walked over to Kon, taking care not to let the cape fall open. He knew Kon wouldn't really notice that he was keeping it closed like that on purpose.

He reached up with one gloved hand and pulled Kon's face down so their mouths met. The motion was quick; Kon wasn't anticipating it. It wasn't exactly their first kiss, though, so it didn't take him long to relax - _or_ to take the initiative. He wrapped one arm around Tim and pushed his tongue past the smaller boy's lips and into his mouth. Tim was only slightly annoyed at having lost control so early on, but he knew he could regain it later, and didn't resist. He tightened his fingers on Kon's neck and let the kiss happen.

Kon pulled away from the kiss a little and raised an eyebrow at Tim. "Special occasion?" he asked, teasing.

Tim shrugged. "Wanted to."

Kon half-grinned, and they went back to kissing again.

Kon slid his free arm under Tim's cape, letting his hand slide along the other boy's bare chest.

The realization hit him full-force. There _had_ been something 'off' about Tim's appearance - his legs had been bare. _He wasn't wearing anything under that cape at all!!_

Kon pulled back from the kiss, to Tim's annoyance, and _stared_ down at him. His mouth moved as if he had something to say, but the words didn't seem to be coming.

"Problem, Kon?" Tim asked. He was unfazed.

"..._damn_, Rob," Kon finally managed. His voice was hardly more than a whisper.

Tim let one corner of his mouth slide up, but he kept silent.

Kon stepped back a step, almost falling over his feet. He was still in shock. It was all Tim could do to not laugh. He'd regained the upperhand, as he had planned.

"_Damn, Rob_," Kon said again.

This time Tim _did_ laugh, just slightly. He crossed his arms, letting the cape fall closed somewhat. Kon moved, almost as if he was going to reach out and pull the cape open again. He thought better of it, though, and managed to stay still.

Kon looked like he was just going to repeat himself, so Tim cocked his head and looked into his eyes from behind the mask.

"Anything else to say, or can we go back to what we were doing?"

Kon still couldn't manage to make any words work. He reached out and pulled Tim closer, forcing him to uncross his arms to keep his balance. Kon's mouth covered his again, and he felt himself being jerked against the stronger boy's body. He could feel Kon's erection against his stomach, even through his jeans. He smiled inwardly and slid his arms around the Kon's body.

This time, Kon didn't pull away until he had to breathe. He looked into Tim's hidden eyes. His breath came quickly, almost like panting.

"Damn, Rob," he breathed, for the third time, "this is _hot_."

Tim's near-trademark smirk appeared on his face. Of _course_ it was hot. But he just said, "Is it?"

Kon's eyebrows knitted together briefly in annoyance. The annoyance passed, though, and he made a noise through his teeth. "CH'YEAH! I shouldn't have to _tell_ you - you must have known..."

Tim shrugged. "I had a feeling you'd like it, that's all."

Kon pulled Tim tight against him again, not bothering to remember that he could practically crush the other boy like that. Again, Tim felt Kon's erection against his stomach. He had to bite down not to make a noise. He felt his own body start to mimic Kon's.

"You think I like it?" Kon asked.

The smirk was well on its way to becoming a grin. "Maybe a little," Tim teased, "but if you _really_ liked it, you wouldn't _just_ be kissing me."

That look of annoyance crossed Kon's features again. Tim loved it. Just more proof of which one of them had control of the situation - _him_. He only had time to enjoy the feeling of being on top of the situation for about thirty seconds before Kon pushed him toward the bed, taking the control with him.

Tim caught himself on one arm as he fell back onto the bed. Kon sat next to him, which Tim hadn't anticipated, then moved so he could pull Tim _on top_ of him. He lay back and let Tim straddle him, one leg on either side of his abdomen. Tim hadn't been _anticipating_ it, but he _understood_ it - Kon wanted to _look_ at him. There was no point to wearing only the cape if he wasn't being _looked_ at. He bit down to keep from smiling, and tossed the cape back behind his shoulders, giving Kon a better view of his naked body.

Kon's breath caught in his throat. Tim loved the sound of it. He sat up almost completely straight and stared down into Kon's eyes. Kon stared back at him, though Tim's eyes were hidden by the mask. It was nothing new for them, and it didn't make their eyes locking like this any less intense.

Tim never took his eyes off of Kon's as he slid one hand down his own chest. The gauntlets were rough, but it wasn't not a feeling he'd never felt before - just one he hadn't felt before in front of _Kon_. He always took them off with Kon. But not now. Not tonight.

His hand slid lower, running over the smooth muscles of his stomach. He let his thumb slide along the line of his hip, tracing it. Kon's eyes weren't locked with his now - they were following the movements of his hand.

Tim finally let his hand wrap around his own cock, slowly. Kon made that noise between his teeth again. Tim smiled just slightly and started to move his hand, sliding it along his erection, slowly, teasing himself as much as he teased Kon. Kon moved his hands up and held on to Tim's hips, but didn't move to help him out - he was too busy enjoying the show for the time being. Tim's hand moved faster. He bit down on his tongue to keep himself quiet. The desire was rising more now, and it was harder to keep his practiced Bat composure. But he managed.

Kon finally couldn't stand it anymore, and Tim could tell by the way his hand tightened on his hips, the way he moved under him. Those jeans must have been getting to be a _real_ pain by now. But Tim didn't move anything except his hand. Faster. _Faster_.

Kon finally _did_ move, but not the way Tim had anticipated him too. He was caught off-guard for the second time. He would remind himself later to be more careful.

Kon pulled on the other boy's hips, pulling him forward. He leaned up and wrapped his mouth around Tim's cock. Tim didn't manage to keep his moan from escaping. He moved his hand out of the way to allow Kon better access, and grabbed the headboard with  
his free hand so he could keep his balance. After a minute of ecstatic torment, he tried to thrust into Kon's mouth, half-involuntarily. Kon's hands tightened again on his hips and held him still. The control had been almost entirely wrenched from him. He cursed it for a split second before the pleasure made him forget to care. There was no_ control_. Only Kon's mouth on his cock, not moving fast enough for his liking. Kon moved Tim's hips for him, letting the speed increase, but not letting Tim keep the pace.

Kon moaned softly around Tim's cock, using his tongue to tease as he pushed the other boy back, then feeling Tim's cock hit the back of his throat as he pulled him forward. He moved faster, and Tim stopped trying to be quiet, for the most part. Kon made an "mmm" noise to echo Tim's moans. The vibration of it sent shivers through Tim's body, and  
he moaned louder. Finally, Kon stopped moving him, and let Tim move himself. Faster. _Faster_.

He came, and Kon had to concentrate to avoid choking on the thick liquid gushing into his throat. He pushed Tim back, shakily, and let the other boy sit on his chest. He could hear Tim's still-ragged breath above him. He could feel his own pulse racing to a heated spot between his legs. The jeans really _were_ painful now.

Tim looked down at the other boy and opened his mouth to say something, but it was Kon who managed to speak first.

"I want to fuck your brains out," he said.

Tim's mouth hung open for an entire three seconds before he closed it and smiled again. "I was counting on that," he managed, his voice _much_ shakier than he had intended. Something else to scold himself for. _Later_.

He moved back, taking Kon's arms and pulling him up so he was sitting. He pulled the other boy's shirt off over his head and dropped it somewhere off the bed. He moved again, rolling his hips so he pressed against Kon's crotch. He felt the tension of too-strong muscles beneath him, saw Kon's eyes squeeze shut for a minute. He moved again, the same  
way, drawing the same reaction. Again. Again.

Kon shoved him backwards. He had figured it would happen, though, and he caught himself from falling entirely. Kon pulled his legs out from under Tim and fumbled his jeans off in a less-than-graceful manner. Tim loved the sight of it, the _franticness_ of the movements. Kon couldn't get his jeans off fast enough.

He pulled Tim back on top of him and their mouths met, hungry for as much as they could get. Tim moved his hips again, grinding against Kon. He was hard again. They were both unable to be quiet now, not that Kon ever bothered to try. One of his hands ran along Tim's chest, finding a nipple and toying with it, pinching it almost too hard. Tim bit down on Kon's lower lip as a rebuttal. Kon didn't stop teasing him.

His other hand reached blindly under the bed for the tube of lubricant he knew was there. He hadn't bothered to put it away from the last time. Tim thought absently that it was a good thing that Kon's silly mutt hadn't found it there.

His thoughts of annoyance at Krypto were fleeting, though, as Kon's hand moved to his other nipple. He moaned again into the other boy's mouth, then pulled away.

Kon glared up at him, but Tim shook his head. "You're not fast enough, _Super_boy,"he said, almost scolding, and leaned over the edge of the bed to find the lubricant himself. It was a nearly impossible angle, but Kon grabbed his legs so he wouldn't tumble off the  
bed. The lubricant was almost far enough under the bed to be out of his reach. _Almost_.

He grabbed it, sort of triumphantly, and handed it to Kon.

Kon took it too eagerly and twisted the cap off. He put his arms around Tim, pulling him down to lay on his chest. Tim responded by kissing along Kon's neck, biting him gently in a couple places. Kon moaned, but managed to get enough of the lube out of the tube anyway.

He ran one hand along his cock, making sure there'd be enough. He liked to hear Tim scream, sure, but not in pain. He knew he _could_ hurt him, but he'd never want to. Especially not like _this_.

He moved his other hand under Tim's ass, searching or..._there._ He slid his finger inside, and felt Tim's hands grip his shoulders. Tim made a noise, and his body went almost rigid for a moment. Kon's breath caught in his throat, for a different reason this time, but as Tim relaxed, so did he. He moved his finger, searching for the spot inside Tim that would take away the rest of that stupid Bat-brand self-control. _There_.

Tim cried out, unable to even bite his lip to quiet the noise, burying his face in Kon's neck. His hands tightened and released, tightened and released on Kon's shoulders. He arched into Kon's hand.

"...More," he said. It wasn't a question, but it almost sounded like one.

Kon smiled to himself and added a second finger. Again Tim cried out, again Tim arched into him. Kon moved his fingers inside the other boy's body. He didn't think he could wait much longer. It was all too damn _much_. He needed to be inside Tim _now_.

He pulled his hand away. Tim started to sit up, to glare at him, but Kon was beyond caring about Tim's dirty looks. He moved the other boy into position, pushing the cape out of the way, and all but impaled him on his too-hard cock.

Tim tensed again, never quite prepared for it to be all at once like that. He cried out, louder this time. Kon forced himself to wait until Tim was ready, though his hips refused to be still completely.

Tim told him he was ready before he really was. He always did that with Kon. Waiting to be entirely ready would take too long, seem like weakness, or something. He couldn't stand it. So he just lied. It wouldn't matter in the end. The pain wasn't all _bad_.

Pain and pleasure rocketed through him together as Kon began to thrust. It was nothing for him to have Tim sitting on top of him. He could move this way almost as easy as he could if Tim was on his knees.

Tim leaned down and kissed Kon again, urgently, hungrily. He moved his hips in time with Kon's. Faster. Harder. Deeper, as if that were even _possible_.

"God...fuck me, Kon..._fuck me_..." Tim breathed. To hell with control. He didn't need it, right now...not right now...

Kon moaned in Tim's ear and moved his hips harder. He kept his hand on Tim's waist so he could pull him down _just_ as he thrust up. Tim was impossibly tight, impossibly warm. He always was.

"Fuck...Tim..." Kon panted.

"Say my name like that again," Tim demanded.

"_Tim_," Kon answered, "_TIM..._!"

They came together this time, unable to tell which one of them was moaning loudest.

After a long minute, Tim moved as if he'd pull himself off of Kon and either roll over or leave. Kon would have neither of those things happen.

He pushed himself up, flipping Tim over onto his back in one motion. He managed to stay inside him, too, amazingly enough.

Tim _stared_ at him from behind the mask, grateful that Kon couldn't see how surprised he was.

"What the hell!?" he demanded.

"Who says I'm done fucking you!?" Kon demanded, pretending to be angry.

Tim knew he was pretending, and pretended right back. "Who says you're not?"

Kon gave him a look of real annoyance again, briefly, and leaned close to him, moving his hips so he was in deep again as he spoke, "_I did._"

Tim made a look that was akin to raising an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Kon said, affecting somewhat of an air of authority. It was almost silly.

Tim laughed. Kon moved his hips again, turning the laugh into a moan.

"With you like this, I mean, coming to my room like that and all, it's like..." Kon took a deep breath. "It's like you're _mine_, right now."

"Kon, I'm not any--"

"Shut up, Rob! ...Tim. Just...just be mine. For right now, not for forever."

Tim closed his mouth and smiled, just slightly. "Okay," he said. There was nothing wrong with Kon's request, and he didn't mind. For right now. Not for forever. Never for forever...

Kon moved his hips again. Once. Twice. _More_.

Tim arched into him once more, and their movements escalated, becoming frenzied all over again.

This time, after they came, Kon _did_ pull out and roll over, not wanting to put all his weight down on Tim and be unable to move. They lay there, legs still entangled.

After a few minutes, Kon turned and looked at Tim. "You got your cape all dirty."

"This is a spare," Tim replied.

Kon stared at him.

"..._Damn, Rob_," he finally managed, "Just..._damn_."


End file.
